


Gettin' Hitched

by Aisheyru_Fox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is totes a DAD guy, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie and Alastor being adorable, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Gay, M/M, Poor Alastor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Wedding Fluff, Weddings, dad moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisheyru_Fox/pseuds/Aisheyru_Fox
Summary: What has Alastor got himself roped into? What started off as an amusing talk is now some kind of practice script for a wedding...with ANGEL DUST! But wait, it gets better! Cue the dramatic music! Because...somehow...Alastor has developed some very strange feelings for the spider demon. What's in store for our uncomfortable hero, folks? Stay tuned!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. The Script

**Author's Note:**

> So, please bear with me all of you wonderful, amazing people who are interested in SoulTale Nuzlocke. That story is not dead! I promise! It's just gonna be a while, because I am easily distracted and am currently crazy mad about this adorkable deer demon. Eventually SoulTale will be getting updated, I swear! But for now-HAVE SOME HAZBIN HOTEL! Because this show is awesome! I don't own the characters-You ROCK Vivziepop!

There seemed to be a great deal of nonsense in the air this morning. Charlie and Nifty had been in a state of suppressed giggling, which seemed to magically stop when Alastor stepped into the room. Though, judging by their rather pink and puffy faces, they were ten seconds from bursting out into another fit. And they were not the only ones acting strange. Vaggie, cold though she could be, seemed to be in a state of mingled concern and amusement whenever she glanced his way. Why, even Husk seemed…a little bit prone to smirking. And as for Angel Dust…he was nowhere to be found. Which most certainly meant he was up to something.  


The deer demon was beginning to suspect a prank was afoot.  


Not that Alastor minded pranks, of course. Humor was a wonderful form of entertainment! The buildup! A triumphant cry of “Gotcha!” The expression on your victim’s face when they realized they’ve been had. Cue the laugh track!  


Ha-ha-ha! Ahhhh…Priceless! At least for the prankster. Hmmm…Come to think of it… Each and every one of his little hazbins had been an unknowing prank participant at one time or another, hadn’t they? Perhaps they had joined together for a bit of revenge? _Hmm-hmm-hm!_ How amusing!  


Very well! Challenge accepted!  


“Hey! Any one seen Alastor-WHAT THE FUCK!” A loud, comical sounding explosion sounded from the lobby, and the redhead turned just in time to see a very angry Angel Dust step into room. The spider was coated from head to toe in what looked like a combination of glitter, confetti, and…were those…rainbow stickers!?!?  


HA-HA-HA HA HA HA!!!! Oh, Charlie!  


“My dear friend, I do believe you are breaking a hotel rule! We have a very strict policy on glittering!” Alastor chuckled.  


“Yeah, yeah, ha ha ha! Real funny, chuckles!” The pink furred demon snarled in return. “You better hope this shit washes out!”  


“What the hell is goin’ on?” Husk’s voice drifted from the bar. Slowly the cat demon lifted his head over the counter, eyes widening before growing into narrow slits.  


“Are you…fucking…kidding me. Angel, you son of a bitch, you ruined the prank!” Alastor lifted a brow in disbelief. That was the prank? A simple surprise glitter bomb? Surely Husker was joking?  


“Husk!” Charlie ran into the lobby, followed closely by Vaggie and Nifty.  


“I heard the explosion! Did it…oh…” A pout appeared on the blonde’s face. “Awww… Angel…”  


_“Don’t Awwww Angel_ me toots! I got glitter shit and…fucking stickers in my hair!”  


“W-well, that wasn’t meant for you! That was meant for Alastor.” Well, well. Apparently that really was the prank! How disappointing. This situation called for some teasing! After all, there was nothing like a small dash of humiliation to inspire someone to do better!  


“Charlie my dear, as much as I appreciate the attempt, it was doomed from the start.”  


“How?”  


“For starters, you were all acting very strange this morning. Husker, you were actually smirking, and-oh dear-not a card game in sight! Vaggie, while you may have better acting skills than some, it was plain to see that something was amusing you. And as for you, Charlie and Nifty, well…you two giggle boxes were a plain giveaway. If you want to ‘get someone’, I suggest practicing your poker faces.”  


“Oh…”  


“Number two, while that _might_ have made for quite an amusing prank, all of you are forgetting one rather important detail.” With a careless smile, and drumroll for added effect, Alastor summoned his shadow and stepped forward. Reappearing behind Charlie, he playfully pinched her face, chuckling as she let out a small “meep” of surprise.  


“…Oh…Heh heh…I did forget you could do that...” The blonde gave a sheepish shrug.  


“Well…so much for the prank.” Vaggie sighed.  


“Yeah, great fucking job, Angel. I had the camera set up and everything!” Husk grabbed a bottle and pointed towards the pink furred demon. “I was finally gonna get this son of a bitch for that little catnip shit he pulled last week!”  


“HA! I nearly forgot about that!” Not. “Did you manage to get it all out?”  


“Yes! ...Maybe…”  


“Hey! Why don’t all of you shut the hell up and help me out!?” The spider demon interrupted. “I’ve got something real important in a couple of hours and so help me if I can’t get this garbage off-”  


“Aw, quit being a little bitch.”  


Heh heh. Angel looked like he was ten seconds from exploding. This was getting to be very entertaining!  


“Ok. Ok.” The princess of Hell walked over to the fuming porn star and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t we all calm down, and just…forget about the whole prank thing? There’s always…other opportunities.” Alastor’s grin widened in amusement. Mental note. Watch out for rainbow stickers.  


“Anyways, what do you need help with Angel?”  


“Right…the thing…Uuuuuh…Look, this is gonna sound seriously off the wall, but Al…I need your help with something.” The radio demon tilted his head curiously. Angel Dust needed his help? Odd. Save for Charlie, most of the group went out of their way to avoid his help. Understandable of course. Just one of the minor nuances of his…hobbies.  


“And what exactly do you need my assistance with, Angel?” He watched the spider demon take a deep breath, expression unsure. Hmmmm. A bad sign. Because suddenly the Radio Host had a funny feeling he knew what the taller was going to ask.  


“Sooooo…you know my job.” Aaand bingo.  


“I do indeed.” Alastor deadpanned, eyes narrowing. “Your…sexual exploits are quite popular in Hell.”  


“Thanks! Tch Tch!” A wink and finger guns. “Anyways…so…one of my customers is kind of into some…kinky roleplaying shit. You know, cops and robbers, nurse and patient. He’s…uh…pretty weird.”  


“…If this is going where I think it is then I’m going to have to say no.”  


“Now hold on, babe.” One glitter encrusted hand was suddenly holding his, causing Alastor’s heart to skip a beat. He let out a buzz of uncomfortable static as a pleading pair of eyes filled his vision. Uuugh…weird…heart thumping moment! Begone odd feelings! Shoo!  


“Before you get your microphone in a twist, and say no, just…listen. There is no sex. Of any kind. I wouldn’t force you into that shit. Promise. The only reason I’m asking you is because there’s a script involved.”  


“A script?”  


“Yeah…Like I said…this asshole is weird.”  


“I’m still not really understanding why you need _me_ for something like this Angel.” The radio demon finally managed to pull his hand away, and immediately began shaking off any lingering traces of glitter and confetti. “I was under the impression that you’ve handled situations like this before. Didn’t you star in a…movie of some sort?”  


“Yeah, but…here’s the thing…He wants me to pretend like…Well…like I’m marrying him.”  


“…HA!”  


“Yeah, ha ha ha. The fucking weirdo wants to pretend we’re getting hitched. Laugh it up why don’t you.”  


“Let me guess, you need someone to set the scene? I can do that!” Shouldn’t be too hard from a distance.  


“No…we got all the props we need.”  


“…costumes?”  


“No.”  


“…sound…effects?”  


“Not that either.”  


“…I’m not following…” Actually he was. He was just hoping Angel was not going to say-  


“I need you to pretend to be my husband.”  


That. That right there. That was the thing he was really hoping Angel was not going to say. Please…heart…enough of the Charleston!  


“Um…I thought the _client_ …was the one that wants to ‘get hitched’.”  


“He does, dude. _*SIGH*_ Look, I just need someone with a decent amount of talent, who isn’t gonna fuck me over, to read the script with me. I’ve never done something so…nngh…not about sex. Most customers just skip to the good parts. But this guy…well…” Angel shrugged.  


“Hmmmm…what about one of your co-workers?”  


“Yeeeaaaah, no. Thought about it. Bad idea. The whole thing is going to be videoed and trust me when I say that some of those backstabbin’ bitches would just love to try and ruin my credibility.”  


“Meaning?”  


“Heh. You don’t get to be top slut in Porn studios without steppin’ on a bunch of toes, babe.”  


Ah. That made sense. In a very weird…uncomfortable sort of way.  


“Well…be that as it may, Angel, I really must decline.”  


“Hey, wait no! Please, Alastor? Just once? It’ll be really fucking simple. We say a few lines, exchange our “I dos” and badda bing badda boom! And I mean, come on! You’re real good at shit like this, Al! You’ve got that whole…snazzy…tap dancing radio host thing going on. This’ll be a cinch for ya!”  


“While I appreciate the flattery my dear fellow, I still have to decline. Nothing you say is going to entice me over to your…place of work.” Alastor waved a hand to silence the upcoming argument. “No. Don’t even try to talk me into it. I wouldn’t be caught in a place like that while I was alive, don’t expect me to now that I’m dead.”  


“Wait a minute, Al.” Charlie piped up. “If that’s the only thing stopping you, I can fix that!”  


Hmmmm. There was that _note_ of uncontainable excitement in the blonde’s voice. _Hmmm-hmm-hm_. Though he was facing away from her, Alastor could clearly envision her expression. She would be grinning. Hard. And pushing her hands against her face in a way that would scrunch her cheeks all the way up to her eyes. Speaking of which, those would sparkling. Quite literally. There would be honest to goodness stars in there. And to top off the heavy dose of rainbows and butterflies, dear Charlie would be doing an ever so slight bop.  


The radio demon closed his eyes for a few seconds before turning to look at her, grin growing wide. Ha ha ha! He was getting pretty good at this. Of course…the Princess of Hell was rather predictable. But a point nonetheless.  


“We could have the wedding right HERE! In the Happy Hotel!” Aaaand here came the happy Charlie foot stomp.  


“Hey yeah!” Angel Dust piped up. “That would be perfect! I could get all washed up and ready here!” Siiiigh. Time for some damage control.  


“Now, now you two. There’s no room in the lobby for a wedding. Look around.” He motioned with a hand. “It would just be an unnecessary mess.”  


“That wouldn’t be a problem! We could have everything set up outside in the back! There’s plenty of room and it wouldn’t get too messy!” Well…clever girl…  


“And I think a wedding is exactly the kind of event the Happy Hotel needs! Two people in love, pledging to be together no matter what! That’s beautiful!”  


“I agree.” Vaggie nodded. She reached out to grab Charlie’s hand, and the two shared a fond look with one another before the princess looked back to the radio demon.  


“That’s just the kind of image we’re trying to set, Alastor. And what’s more redeeming than two demons overcoming difficulties in Hell together through love. I say we do the wedding! Even if it is pretend!” Well…That…was actually a very good business move. Oh dear. Time for another counter argument.  


“Sweetheart, even if we do have this ‘wedding’, do you really think that other demons will believe it’s real? Angel Dust is Hell’s most well-known…er…porn star…No offense, Angel, but I don’t think anyone with a head on their shoulders would fall for you getting married.”  


“Eh…none taken.” Came the nonchalant reply.  


“As for myself…well…” Alastor chuckled and shrugged. “I’m sure there’s no need to explain.”  


“Those aaare really good points, buuuuut...who says that we need other demons?”  


“…Come again?”  


“Seriously! Vaggie, Nifty, Husk, and I can be witnesses. Oh, and Razzle and Dazzle! That’s plenty enough to spread the word without anyone founding out what’s really going on. And I’m sure we could convince the staff members not to say anything, right Angel?”  


“Hell yeah. Those guys love me. Besides, client confidentiality and all that shit.”  


“Perfect! And yanno, all that secrecy will make other demons really curious. They’ll come investigate, find out about what we do, and BAM! More clients for the Happy Hotel!”  


“Awesome!” Angel Dust grinned. “Then it’s settled. I’ll call the crew and they can bring everything. It’ll only take em a little bit to set up, and they can bring the minister guy! It’s perfect.”  


“W-wait!” Alastor spluttered. “Why do we need all of that if it’s just the script?”  


“Uh, duh dude! Practice! Besides, gotta make it seem a little more authentic, yeah?”  


“That’s right! Oh! My! Gosh! That means we get to decorate! This is going to be so much fun! What do you say, Alastor?  


“Ah…well I-” Alastor blinked in confusion as several papers were shoved into his hands.  


“Of course he says yes! Right, Al? Here, while everything’s getting set up, you can memorize your lines!” A glittery spider hand patted his shoulder, smearing more glitter onto the otherwise clean cloth. The radio demon’s nose scrunched up in mingled distaste and annoyance.  


“Now wait just a minute, I never said-”  


“I’m gonna go make a couple of calls, then take a shower. See you in a few, hubby!” Another set of finger guns and wink was thrown his way before the taller walked off. The radio demon stood in dumbfounded silence, face burning. _Hubby!?!?_  


“Alright guys!” Charlie clapped her hands for attention. “Let’s help out too! Nifty, could you go make sure the back is all clean?” The smaller demon nodded excitedly before darting off.  


“And Vaggie, you can pick out some decorations! I’m thinking flowers! Lots of flowers!”  


“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this…” The woman chuckled, head shaking. She pecked her girlfriend on the cheek before walking off.  


“I know, right!?!? Oh this is going to be amaaazing! Oh! I almost forgot. Husk! Uuummm…Oh! You can…um…do that until the wedding I guess?” Alastor looked towards the front desk. The faintest sounds of snoring could be heard from behind the counter. Huh…lucky stiff.  


“Ok Alastor! I’m sure you don’t actually need help with the script, but maybe I could help pick your outfit? You can just do that magical…clothes appearing stuff that you do, and we can pick out the best one. Oo! I’m thinking something dark! With a touch of red of course. You seem to like that color a lot, and it looks good on you. Maybe the undershirt.” Ooooh-no-no-no-no. This was going too far! Time to put his foot down!  


“No, Charlie. No clothes. No script. This…uugh… _wedding_ is not going to happen. I never agreed to any of this!”  


“Aww come on, Al! Think about the hotel! And how much fun this will all be! Haven’t you ever wanted to get married?”  


“Ab-so-lutely not!”  


“Besides! Not only would you be doing Angel a big favor.” She continued, expression turning impish and eyebrows wiggling. “This is the perfect opportunity for you to make a move on _hiiiiim._ ”  


“Ah-wha-I…What in the seven circles are you talking about, missy?”  


“Oh don’t play that with me, _mister_! I know a crush when I see one!” The radio demon let out a startled sputter of static, heat rushing to his cheeks. Wait, what!?!?! How did she-  


“HA! I knew it! I knew you had feelings for Angel Dust! Oh, Alastor that’s so cute!”  


“Charlie, i-it’s not…I-I don’t-”  


“I mean, not gonna lie, I thought I was just seeing things at first. You two are complete opposites. And even though you both get along pretty well, I know Angel can really get on your nerves. But a couple months ago, I noticed you were starting to act _really_ nice towards him. Pulling out chairs so he could sit. Walking with him to get a cab. Those flowers you seeeeent. Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice that, Al. Hee hee hee!” Alastor broke out in a cold sweat. He thought he had been HIDING it under the guise of a gentleman! He acted that way with practically everyone else…except for Husker…who was the only other male…and perhaps he had been…a little more than cordial with Angel as of late…  


…Damn it!  


“Ch-Charlie, I really need you to-.”  


“But the real clincher was your face the other day when Angel did that thing! You remember what thing I’m talking about right?”  


“ _Charlie._ ”  


“You were just sitting there, and he came up and made this face and did that pose and then you saw and you made this face and. Then. You. BLUSHED! I have never seen you blush before! It was so cute!”  


_“Charlie!_ ”  


“And I was just like, oh! My! Gosh! He really does have a crush on Angel Dust! Oh! My! GOOOOSH! That’s the cutest thing! And you’re acting all gentlemanly, and sweet, and it was just so romantic! Though…it’s really crazy that Angel hasn’t noticed! I mean, he deals with fans all the time, you’d think he’d realize when someone’s clearly got the hots for-”  


_**“Charlie! Stop!**_ ” Chest heaving frantically, Alastor grabbed her shoulders.  


“Huh, what’s-”  


“ _HUSH!_ ”A confused expression crossed her face and Alastor had to resist the urge to slap a hand to his forehead. Much as he cared about this dear girl, sometimes she could be so oblivious! With a long suffering sigh, the radio demon made a meaningful motion towards the desk. The confusion lingered for a moment before turning to startled realization and then guilt. Charlie mouthed an apology which he hastily waved away before they both glanced over and listened.  


…  


…  


…!  


Oh, thank goodness…Husk was still snoring. Whew. Ok. Now to take Miss Chatty Kathy here out of cat demon territory. Alastor gestured for the blonde to follow before speed walking out of the lobby, up the stairs, and into a spare room. He closed the door as soon as she stepped in and leaned against the wood with a grateful sigh.  


“Al, I am so sorry! I completely forgot he was still there-”  


“It’s fine! It’s… _Siiigh_ …its fine. Husker was asleep. No harm done…But…I do need you to listen to me, Charlie.” He slowly turned towards her, chest heaving and face hot. “I…I’m not going to threaten you. And it’ll be a cold day in Hell when I get on my knees and beg, but…As someone I consider a…a friend of sorts…I really need to you to promise not to tell anyone about this...Uuugh… _crush_ …”  


“A-Alastor?”  


“Y-you have to realize, Charlie…I…I’ve never had feelings like these before. _Never_. I…this is very new and uncomfortable for me…I…don’t…I don’t know how to handle…feeling like this…And although part of me…really wants to tell Angel Dust…I…I…” The deer demon glanced towards the floor for a moment, heart pounding. “I just…can’t seem to…to muster up the confidence to do so…not now…”  


“…this…isn’t just Angel Dust…is it?”  


“…no…it’s not just him…but he’s a big part of it all.” He met her gaze, smile growing wry. “Heh…ha ha…it’s rather funny isn’t it?”  


“…what is?”  


“This is the first time I’ve ever felt so _strongly_ about other people...Heh…And I’m in Hell…” Alastor chuckled bitterly, head shaking. “I spent almost my entire life keeping others at a distance. Even the few friends I had. I never wanted to get close to anyone…Not ever again…And when I died, I felt very much the same way. Oh, I can’t deny I enjoy talking to other demons. There’s nothing wrong with being cordial after all. But that was it. I was just being polite…even affable. But now…coming here, and being around all of you for so long…I actually have people that I truly care about. Even Vaggie, much as she despises me, heh...I-I guess…that’s why I don’t want anyone to know…because getting rejected…or mocked by for these feelings I have now…I don’t think I could handle it…Especially from Angel Dust and y-”  


The Radio Host stopped himself, ears laying back. No…too much info…  


“Al?”  


“…It’s…nothing…Just… _*Siiiigh*_ The reason I hide these feelings, sweetheart…is because it would hurt too much. Plus…if other demons did find out…it wouldn’t take a genius to put two and two together and start using you against me. I’m powerful Charlie, but even I can’t be everywhere at once…”  


“…wow Alastor. That’s…really…wow.” She clapped a hand to her head and exhaled loudly.  


“Heh…I’ve…probably said too much…”  


“No. No, you didn’t, Al. You obviously needed to talk to someone about this.” Charlie smiled and grabbed his hands. “And I’m really, really honored you chose me. I…take it that means you actually trust me?”  


“…yes. I really think I do…ha-ha-ha! Dear heart, if you smile any brighter, you’re going to blind me.”  


“I’m sorry…it’s just…I’m so proud of you!” He let out a soft hiss of confused static, one brow lifting questioningly.  


“Ok, yeah. That sounds weird. But think about it! You’re letting others into your heart! Don’t you think that sounds like a big step towards redemption?”  


“HA! Oh Charlie, Charlie, Charlie…” Alastor laughed and smiled sadly. “My dear, I’ll admit…it may be possible for demons to change. And maybe they really can become a better person than they used to be. But I still stand by what I say. There’s no redeeming sinners. The chance given was the life they lived before…there’s just no undoing what’s been done.”  


“…You seriously think you don’t deserve redemption? Not even a…little, bitty bit?”  


“…no…I really don’t. I won’t lie to you, darling. I’ve done many terrible things in my lifetime. And I enjoyed them. I…still do…in a way. Hell is a just punishment for someone like me…”  


“Even if you change?”  


“Even so.” He agreed, nodding. “The only thing we sinners can do is make the very best of what we have.”  


“…well…I still think it’s possible. And I won’t give up that hope, no matter what! But for now…we’ll just leave it at this. I won’t say anything to anyone about how you feel. Though I really do think you should tell Angel. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, which…I kind of doubt…I know he would never purposely hurt you either. He’s kind of a jerk, but…a nice jerk. You know?”  


“Heh…yes I do.”  


“As for everyone else, I don’t think they would make fun of you. At least…not Vaggie or Nifty. Husk might, but…Nifty really thinks the world of you. And Vaggie…I know you two don’t get along at all, but she has a wonderful heart. She would never be cruel about someone’s feelings. I promise.”  


“If you say so, dear…”  


“I do. And I’ll tell you something else too.” Charlie straightened up and looked Alastor directly in the eye. “It may not seem like it, but all of us care about you too! I mean…let’s be honest here, Al. When you first showed up, you were pretty blunt about what you wanted. So, yeah…it kind of made things tense. But in a strange…creepy…Alastor type way…you’ve really grown on me. I actually really like you, Alastor.”  


“…ha…That’s very kind of you to say, dear. Thank you.” The deer demon affectionately pinched her cheek, smiling when she giggled. Heh…Darling girl. Always looking for the best in everyone. For her sake, Alastor hoped she was right, and that there really were some demons who could truly be redeemed. But for the moment…this wedding…  


Siiigh…The Radio Host supposed it would be rather callous to decline now. At the very least, Charlie was right about one thing. This would help, Angel. He could swallow his pride and assist.  


“Well…I suppose I should get started on this script. I do hate a job poorly done.”  


“That’s the spirit!”  


“ _Hmm-hm-hm_. I just hope there’s not too much _sappy romance_. Sexual innuendos are bad enough.”  


“Pfft, I mean this is technically for Angel Dust. How sappy could it be?”  


Alastor held up the script, chuckling as a small blonde head leaned forward to examine it with him. Several seconds passed before they both turned to look at each other with disgusted expressions.  


“I think I may lose my coffee.”  


“Ugh, no kidding! Angel Dust was right…this guy is pretty weird-OH MY GOSH! YOU TWO GET TO KISS!”  


“ _Siiiigh_ …Charlie…”


	2. The Wedding

Alastor stood at the “alter”, hands twiddling and ears laced back. For the umpteenth time he glanced down at his clothes. Charlie had decided on black after all, with a dark red undershirt to ‘compliment his hair’. Not a terrible outfit. In fact, he would say it was rather snazzy! If only the collar was a bit higher. His neck felt too exposed…  


“I just spoke to Angel.” The Radio Host looked over his shoulder as the Princess of Hell approached. “He’ll be ready in a few minutes!”  


“That’s…good news…”  


“Hee hee. I can’t get over that outfit, Al! You look so handsome! Oh! I almost forgot!” Charlie pulled out a rose. He watched with wary eyes as she placed the flower in the top button hole, flinching as she patted his shoulder.  


“There! Perfect! And here’s the ring!”  


“Uh…Thank you, darling…” Alastor replied, eyeing the band skeptically before placing it in his pocket. Props nowadays looked so realistic.  


“No problem! I’m going to go sit down with the gang. Once Angel is ready, the music will start playing, and then we’ll get this wedding started. Eeeeee! This is going to be awesome!” At her thumbs up, the radio demon let out a weak chuckle and smiled broadly. The moment she left, he returned his attention towards the alter and let out an accordion sounding wheeze. Deer God, he was going to throw up. The temptation to manifest some liquor was mighty tempting right now. But Alastor knew that was a bad idea. He acted very silly when tipsy and might even…say some things.  


No…best to stay sober. Focus. Just get through the…ugh…vows…the saying “I do” and then…that…kiss…  


_*Inhale-Exhale-Inhale-Exhale-Inhale-Exhale*_ Ha ha…he might still throw up.  


“Ok, places everyone!” Charlie’s voice rang out as a plump, bear-like demon stepped into view. Ah…this must be minister. Alastor had one short moment to wonder why someone supposedly so holy was in Hell before the soft strains of the “Wedding March” began. Under the music was the soft click-click of footsteps. Swallowing, the radio demon’s shoulders rose like a frightened cat’s as a hand touched his back.  


“Hey.” Angel’s voice cooed.  


Ooooooh-godohgodohgodohgod. Ok…ok…calm down. This was just a script. Just acting. He could get through this. Alastor took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and silently counted. After getting to ten, the Radio Host turned…and stared in astonishment.  


Oh…oh wow…Angel Dust looked…beautiful. He was wearing a pink, flowing gown with a sweetheart neckline and long satin train. A crown of roses decorated the taller’s hair, and he wore gloves and knee high boots. Of course…the outfit was a little revealing, but…it was surprisingly elegant.  


“Like what ya see?” The spider demon’s brows wiggled teasingly.  


“…Angel that…looks very nice on you…” The smug expression turned to surprise.  


“Oh…uh…heh…thanks…You-uh…you ain’t so bad yourself, handsome.” A small cough caught both demons’ attention.  


“I apologize for interrupting such a tender moment, but are you both ready to begin?” The minister asked.  


“Born ready, baby!”  


“Father Gleason, if you please.”  


“Yeah, yeah dad. Let’s get this party started!” The bear demon raised a brow and shot an ‘Are you serious?’ look towards the Radio Demon. Alastor shrugged back, smile amused. What had he expected from Angel Dust?  


“Very well. Let’s begin.” Father Gleason cleared his throat and started the ceremony. Alastor could not help but be a little surprised that this demon was reciting everything from memory. Once more that question from earlier surfaced. How had this man gone to hell? There was nothing evil about him. No stink of lust or greed.  


Just then the bear demon lifted a paw. Through the thick fur on the wrist was an unmistakable x-shaped scar.  


Ah...poor fellow…  


“Today, Alastor and Angel Dust acknowledge this with excitement as they prepare to join hands in marriage. But first, a reading of the couple’s choosing.”  


All eyes turned towards the radio demon, and his inner panic returned. Time for the vows…Oh…that…damnable script!  


_“Ugh…I can’t believe I’m about to do this_ …A-angel Dust?”  


“Yeeeees, Alastor?” The spider demon batted his eyes.  


“I…I-I’ve admired you from afar…for quite some time…you…uh…*Gulp*…you’ve always been the… _sexiest_ demon…I’ve ever seen.”  


“Awww.”  


“I-I never thought I would get the-uh…opportunity to…be in a relationship with you. There were many nights were I thought about…what we could…what we could do together. I’d…like…to… I’ve…always wanted to…come into the studio and…and…” The radio demon trailed off, gaze dropping uncertainly to the ground.  


_Siiiigh_ …This was the part where he was supposed to lustily list off all of Angel’s _*ehem*_ …physical assets…and just what he’d like to do with them. Good golly had that been a _long_ list. With very ugly, vulgar words that had nearly caused him to gouge his eyes out. At that time, however, that was all they had been. Just words on a script. But now...  


__

__

Was…he really going to talk like that to someone that he actually valued? Even for the sake of a job? Disgusting!  


“Al?” Alastor looked up, heart pounding at the look of concern on the spider’s face.  


“You alright there, dude? You look kind of…sick.”  


“…I…um…” Goodness. Say something! He was holding everything up…Swallowing, the Radio Host made an attempt to speak. Paused. Glanced towards the now concerned-looking minister. Looked back at his feet. Then shook his head. No. Script be damned. Even if this was some ridiculous roleplay, he was not going to say such demeaning, shameless words. Angel was not a piece of meat! But what could he say?  


Unless…Alastor took a deep breath. This…would be a perfect moment to confess. A false wedding…heh…Kind of romantic in a way. Of course, the redhead still wasn’t fully ready, and…the others were watching.  


Which was stupid. Because at one time, he would not have given a hang for what they thought. He was a powerful overlord. He made his own rules. And no one stood in his way. But now…with these stupid, stupid feelings…What to do…  


At that moment, a hand from the audience started waving. Charlie. She mouthed an ‘are you ok?’, expression concerned. Suddenly her words from before popped into his head.  


_‘I really do think you should tell Angel. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, which…I kind of doubt…I know he would never purposely hurt you either. He’s kind of a jerk, but…a nice jerk. You know?’_  


Heh…Oh Charlie…  


She was right though. No time like the present. And if the others mocked, well…let them mock. He had one supporter.  


Speaking of which.  


Alastor slowly inclined his head and gave the princess a meaningful smile. For a moment, she looked confused before letting out what had to be the loudest gasp ever heard in Hell. Several mouthed ‘Oh. My! Gosh’s’ later and she was nodding her head like mad, both thumbs up.  


“Ha ha…” Head shaking, the redhead turned back towards Angel Dust. Who, by this point, was looking between him and Charlie with a very confused expression.  


“I’m sorry Angel.” Alastor reached out and took the taller’s hand.  


“It’s…no problem. Look…uh…Babe if…you’re really that uncomfortable, we don’t have to continue.”  


“It’s not that. I just…need some encouragement. Heh…Listen…Angel Dust…” Alastor inhaled deeply and looked the spider straight in the eyes. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a very…very long time that…You are…without a shadow of a doubt…one of the most beautiful and amazing demons I have ever met.”  


“…huh?”  


“I need you to know, Angel Dust…You’re not just some…porn star. You are very lovely, darling. Inside and out…and the way you carry yourself is…quite amazing. You’re so full of confidence and spunk! Your wit is so…refreshing…Oh, I won’t lie…some of things you say annoy me, but…at the same time they make me laugh! HA! And I’ve really come to enjoy spending time with you, because…well…you look at me differently than other demons do. It doesn’t matter what I’ve done or…what they say. You treat me like I…like I mean something. Heh…I know we’ve had our share of differences ever since we’ve met, but…to be honest…you’ve incited in me, feelings that…up until now, I’ve never know before. It’s different and…almost frightening in a way…but…Angel Dust, I really would like to share these feelings with you…If…you’ll let me…”  


There was a long…drawn out silence. Angel Dust had not moved a muscle. His furry cheeks were dark, and the expression on his face was unreadable. The Radio Demon’s heart began to pound. Uh oh…  


“A-angel?”  


“…Al.” He flinched at the flat tone, ears laying back. The spider demon looked…almost angry. Ha…ha ha ha…HA HA HA HA! Ohhhhh dear. This had been a mistake. A very grave, stupid, idiotic mistake.  


“I need you to tell me the honest to God truth right now…” Angel leaned forward, eyes narrowing. “Did…you…really mean all of that?”  


Heh…Well…might as well go the whole hog.  


“Yes, Angel…I did.” There was another silence. Then, to his astonishment, and relief, Angel Dust’s eyes grew wide and starry.  


“Oh…my…God…You really did mean all of that…Heh heh heh…H-holy shit, Al…you…actually have…That’s…so…I mean...I…we…God damn it you were supposed to read off the script, you asshole!” They both looked at each other for a moment before bursting into nervous laughter.  


“How long have you?”  


“Ah…um…for the past couple of months…” Alastor grinned sheepishly.  


“Ho-ly shit. And I didn’t even notice. How the heck did I not-”  


“Ahem.” Father Gleason suddenly spoke up. “Gentleman. I’m…not sure what’s going on right now, but we do need to continue. You’re vows, Angel Dust?”  


“Oh! Right…the wedding…uh…Shit dude, you really caught me off guard…Heh…guess can’t follow the script now…Uh…Al…Ugh…you asshole…I don’t have…anything as good…Um…You…um…You’re a swell guy…even if you’re supposedly evil, heh. I-uh…uh…fuck…um…Look, I’ll be straight. You’re hot. You’re funny. And this is going to piss you off, but I would totally take you to bed if I thought you were comfortable. But…uh…you’re not…sooooooooo…when we get the chance…I would like to…share some feelings with you too…after eveything’s said and done…” Angel Dust winked, face beet red.  


“U-uh, _*BSSST PFFF*_ N-no more than ONE giant afterlife changing event per day please!”  


“Heh heh heh, sure. Later.” Another wink. Cue one big internal sigh of relief.  


_“Ah-heh-heh-hem_. Now that the…vows have been exchanged, do you, the audience, as witnesses to this day, support and encourage this union?”  


There were several over the top shouts of “We Do!”s, a silent nod from Vaggie, and a halfhearted “yeah, whatever” from Husk. Goodness…Charlie was practically vibrating. There was another big discussion after this wedding thing. Ha-ha-ha ha ha ha!  


“As I guide you in exchanging your vows, you Alastor, and you, Angel Dust, will declare your intentions for a lasting partnership in love and marriage. Are you prepared to do this?”  


“Sure am dude!”  


“…yes…”  


“I’m sorry sir, what was that?’  


“* _PSSCCCHHH*_ MMHMM!” The radio demon nodded rapidly, eyes darting every which way as the group laughed. Ok…in a cold sweat now…very much wanting this thing to be over with. Almost there.  


“Without further ado, let’s begin. Alastor, please repeat after me.”  


_HNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_  


After much static bursting and word-fumbles, the flustered deer demon finally managed to repeat Father Gleason. He was very sure the minister thought he as an absolute fool now…and he almost felt ashamed. As Angel had said earlier, something like this ‘should be a cinch’ to someone with a natural talent for radio. Now the words were coming back to bite him. How embarrassing…  


Angel’s smug grin and ability to repeat everything back perfectly didn’t help…  


“Please present one another your rings.” The bear demon smiled. “These rings symbolize the strength of your commitment to this marriage and the love you share.”  


Thankfully this bit was much easier. The ring had not magically teleported out of his pocket, and he was only shaking a little when he slipped it onto the Spider’s finger. Ok…what next?  


“By the power invested in me by the Light in the Dark Church before you witnesses, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you spiritually and lawfully united. You may kiss.”  


_**…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!**_  


“Heh heh, I’ve been looking forward to this all day. Come here, cutie!” Alastor’s eyes grew wide, shoulders raised and ears splayed backwards. Did they really have to? Was this a thing that needed to hap-Aaaangel was leaning forward! There were hands. ON his FACE! Pulling him forward. Nooooo-no-no-no-no-no!  


“N-now-now-now, A-angel! Ha…ha ha…Kissing is not really nes-HMMPH!” There…were…lips…on his mouth…He felt a jolt run up his spine like he had just touched a live wire. Then…suddenly…  


_*PPPPPPPPPPPPPPSCCCH-wha-HISSSS-I-I- SSSSSSHHHHHHH-PPPSSSCH-A-angel-FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH*_  


Alastor the Radio Demon will be back after this commercial break-down…Please stay tuned! _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!_  


“Oh dear…”Father Gleason’s voice, faint and far away, still managed to cut through the literal tidal flow of static. Alastor turned towards the speaker with the sound of dropped microphone, head twitching and mouth stretching wide.  


“Is…your husband alright?”  


“Heh heh, yeah, he’s fine. Just give him a minute.” The trembling deer demon felt a hand wrap around his. There was a soft tug. Then he was walking. Where were they going?  


“Can you sit down, dude?” Uh…no…no he couldn’t. Honestly what were legs right now?  


“Pfft, alright. Here.” Something pressed against Alastor’s chest, and for one panicky second he was falling. Without thinking, the radio demon reached out and held on.  
“...wow…I guess that kiss was a little too much for you, huh Al? Shit. Um…Hey, Charlie, can you come here?”  


“Of course! What do you need me to do?”  


“Here…grab…this…and-” The radio demon momentarily tightened his grip, but relaxed as a familiar pair of shoulders pressed against his palms.  


“I’m…gonna go grab him a glass of water…”  


“Good idea. I’ll stay here.” There was a long silence. Then something began pat-pat-patting at his cheek.  


“Alastor? Are…are you ok? Can you hear me?” Charlie? She sounded worried. Alastor blinked. Took a deep breath. Blinked again. Suddenly a concerned face swam into his vision.  


“I’m…fine…” He managed to croak. One by one, the redhead managed to release his fingers from her shoulder. With deliberate slowness, he sat down, crossed his legs, and sighed.  


“Never again Charlie…” The Princess of Hell smiled and sat as well.  


“Well, it’s all over now. And really, Al, you did great!” Heh. Cue star eyes and smooshed cheeks. Darling girl.  


“Especially with your vows. That was so sweet!”  


“Uuuuugh.” Nevermind!  


“It was though!” She insisted. “I’m so proud of you! Aaaaand…I think you may have a boyfriend in the futuuuure!”  


“Oh goodness gracious-ONE afterlife changing event at a time… _please_ …”  


“And don’t worry about the others.” She continued. “I don’t think they’re going to make fun of you.”  


“We’re not.” Vaggie appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him. The moth demon crossed her arms and arched a brow, expression concerned and…guilty?  


“Are you alright?” Alastor raised a brow in surprise.  


“…Are you…talking to me?”  


“Yes.”  


“Oh! Um…yes…I feel fine.”  


“*Sigh* That’s…good…So you really do have feelings for Angel Dust…and here I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.” Oh for pete’s sake, had EVERYONE noticed?  
“See! I told you!” Charlie clapped her hands. “I know a crush when I see one!”  


“Same here. I’m just surprised…” Vaggie leaned back against the chair and stared into Alastor’s eyes. “You’re both complete opposites. And we all know how you feel about sex. And to be honest…I never thought you could have feelings like that.”  


“Heh…to be honest neither did I.”  


The moth demon laughed, then ran a hand through her bangs. A nervous habit. Hmmm…  


“Vaggie, my dear…At the risk of sounding like a sap, I really must ask. Are you alright?’  


“…yeah…just…I…think most of us have a confession to make.” The Radio Host tilted his head for a moment, then narrowed his eyes as a sneaking suspicion crossed his mind.  


“What kind of confession?”  


“I…can answer that…” Angel Dust spoke up. Alastor blinked as a glass of water was gently placed in his hands. He watched the spider demon pull up a chair, take a sit, and then sigh. And just like Vaggie, he looked _guilty._  


Why did he have a funny feeling this wedding had been some kind of set up?  


“Angel…”  


“Look, before you get pissed…let me just…explain.”  


“Explain…what, Angel?” Charlie asked.  


“God…where to start…so…um…Alastor…this wedding thing…was a prank.”  


“Wait, WHAT!?” The Princess of Hell jumped from her seat, looking outraged. Huh…clearly they had not included her. Somehow that made Alastor feel better.  


“What do you mean this was a prank?”  


“Charlie.” Vaggie grabbed the blonde’s hand and gently tugged until she sat back down. “Please don’t be mad, hun. We didn’t let you know because…well…”  


“Because it was a shitty prank and you would have shut it down. Or told Alastor.” Angel crossed his arms. “Sorry, babe. But there was no way we were gonna pull this off if we told you.”  


“And all of you were in this?”  


“Yes, hun…I’m sorry.”  


“Even…Even you, Nifty?” Charlie pointed at the smaller demon accusingly.  


“Well…I really just wanted to see Alastor get married! I thought it was cute.” Nifty grinned up at him and made a ‘squee’ sound. Alastor could not help returning the little darling’s smile. Heh…couldn’t stay mad at her, could he?  


“But…that’s awful!” Charlie stomped a foot, hands on her hips. The blonde was fuming now. “Why in the seven circles did you guys think making _Alastor_ say those things would be funny? All it did was make him uncomfortable and embarrassed!”  


“Hey, hey calm down! That…wasn’t the actual prank, prank part…That was just me messing with him. I mean…he’s a total prude! No offense babe.”  


“Offense very much taken…but I’ll overlook it for now.” Alastor replied curtly. He took a sip of water, eyes glowering over the rim. “Would you care to tell me what the real joke was?”  


“Uhhh…well…the thing was…I was going to make you think that we actually got married.”  


“…I don’t follow.”  


“See…I was going to pretend that, somehow, the whole thing was actually real. That’s why it was all authentic. Even the rings are real…heh…It was going to be a “oops, looks like were really hitched’ kind of deal. You’d freak out, get all buzzy like you do, I’d run like hell, and…we’d get it on camera.” The redhead gasped in the middle of a drink, coughing and spluttering angrily.  


“You FILMED this!?!?!?”  


“No, I did.” Husk replied, leaning over a chair. Unlike the ladies, the cat demon looked far from apologetic.  


“I got the whoooole thing. Including that kiss, heh heh heh.” He grinned, waving his hell-phone inches from Alastor’s nose. The Radio Host made an unsuccessful snatch at the blasted device, teeth bared in a feral grin.  


“Ah-ah-ah! I don’t think so, you son of a bitch. Watch and learn.” He held the phone up in one paw, made a few passes with the other, and suddenly it was gone. “Abraca-fucking-dabra. Heh heh heh. This is payback for every stupid, fucking prank you’ve pulled. Read em and weep, Al.”  


“You better keep that phone hidden Husker.” Alastor growled. “Otherwise you may find it smashed upside your skull one day.”  


“Heh, heh. Oh don’t worry. You’re not getting this phone. This is one of the best god damn videos in Hell.”  


“Which we’re NOT going to post online.” Vaggie interrupted, eyes narrowed. “It’s too personal.”  


“Oh don’t worry. I won’t post it online. But I tell you what, Al. The next time you decide to play a prank on me. Heh heh heh. Let’s just say you’ll get a little reminder of your shitty performance, lover boy.” Alastor’s eyes narrowed in annoyance as the cat demon reached out to pinch his cheek before walking away. Oh-ho-ho…that phone was at the VERY top of his hit list.  


“Aaaanyways…the whole point was we were getting back at you for all those pranks you pulled on us, Al.” Angel Dust rubbed the back of his head. “We were kind of pissed. You were always one step ahead of us, and we got fed up. But…now that I’m thinking about it. This went too far. I mean, your jokes were never nasty. Just annoying. This…this was really shitty. I’m sorry.”  


“Me too.” Vaggie added, slipping an arm around Charlie’s shoulder.  


“…Alastor I think you should get married.” Nifty piped up. “You’d make a good husband.”  


“…Pfft, thank you sweetheart. But I don’t think that’s going to happen.” He patted her head, chuckling at the crestfallen look on her face. “As for you two…well…I suppose I accept your apology. You’re ire is rather understandable. Perhaps not something so personal next time? Otherwise I may have to kill you.”  


“Hey! Is that anyway to speak to your wife?” Angel Dust huffed.  


“…my apologies, dear. You’re right. I take back what I said. If you ever do something like this again, I’ll kill you…affectionately.”  


“That’s better!”  


“Heh heh, deal.” Vaggie chuckled. “And Charlie…next time we won’t leave you out, hun.”  


“Well…” The Princess of Hell huffed a little, but smiled. “At least you apologized. And hey, maybe we can try another glitter bomb next time!”  


“Heh…uh…yeah…about that…that was also part of the set up.” Angel Dust winced. “We wanted to catch Al off guard…”  


“…Are you two serious?” The blonde made a face as the duo nodded, while Alastor burst out laughing. Now that was very clever!  


“Heh heh…well…now that everything’s said and done…um…Al?”  


“Yes Angel?”  


“…I uh…wasn’t messing around when I said those things…about feelings and stuff.” Alastor blinked, then looked away with a flustered smile.  


“Heh, funny. Neither was I.”  


“…you uh…wanna maybe go out to dinner tomorrow? I’m free…We could go somewhere private…just the two of us…”  


“…I think I’d enjoy that.”  


“Great!” Angel Dust grinned happily. “Then it’s a date!”  


“Eeeeeee…I don’t think I’m ever going to get over you two being a thing!” Charlie squeed. “It’s so cute! Oh…hey Angel…I think the minister wants to speak to you.”  


“Wha? Oh! Yeah. Better talk to him. He’s gonna want to get his pay. Heh.”  


“Was he in on the joke too?” Alastor asked. “He performed admirably.”  


“Nah. He’s just a good actor. One of my work buddies referred him to me. I’ll be right back.” As Angel Dust sashayed away, the Radio Host smiled softly. Heh. This whole thing had been very humiliating, but…worth it. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow.  


“Sooooooo. How does it feel to have a booooyfrieeeend?”  


“HA! Honestly, I can’t believe it! This is going to be quite an experience!” Alastor took another sip of water and grinned shyly at Charlie. “But…I think it might be a very nice one.”  


“Hee hee! You two are going to be so sweet together! I can tell! Oo! We can double da-”  


“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WAS REAL!?!?!” Angel Dust shouted.  


The Radio Host raised a brow in confusion. What in the world? Setting the cup on the chair, he stood and walked towards the spider and bear demon, the rest of the group in hot pursuit.  


“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANY-Uuuuh…hi…Alastor?”  


“Angel…what’s going on?” Alastor blinked as Father Gleason suddenly grabbed his hand and patted it, expression sympathetic.  


“Young man. I must tell you, I greatly admire your patience and obvious love for your partner. A wonderful demon, I’m sure.” Here a cross look was shot towards Angel. “But all the same you have my blessings and well wishes. Truly you are a good hearted demon, if a bit shy.”  


“Uuuuuh…” Well…Heh. Obviously, dear Father Gleason had never heard of the ‘Radio Demon’.  


“That being said, I just wanted to let you and your husband know that you should receive your marriage certificates in the mail within a week.”  


“…Come again?”  


“Your marriage certificates. I’ve already sent for them and you should receive them within one week. I understand this may be a bit of an inconvenience, but with Hell being what it is…you understand.”  


“…yes…thank you Father.”  


“You’re quite welcome.” Another pat met his shoulder. “I bid you farewell and may fortune smile upon you and your husband.” With that, Father Gleason walked away. Alastor waited until the minister had left the yard before turning slowly towards Angel.  


“Angel Dust…am I to understand that we are actually married?”  


“U-uh…Well…heh….yeeeeeees?” The Radio Demon pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly.  


“How…in the seven circles…did you unknowingly hire a _real_ minister?”  


“I don’t know! I…that’s who my work buddy recommended.” Alastor’s eyes flew open as a sudden realization crossed his mind. Work buddy…Oh for the love of-  


“Angel…Exactly which co-worker recommended him?”  


“Uuuuh…let’s see…that would have been Voddy. She said he was some kind of actor or something…Heh…it was pretty weird that she helped me out considering that I beat her….client…record…Oh…that…dirty little bitch.”  


“Indeed.” Alastor replied curtly, one brow raised.  


“… _*Siiiigh*_ ” The spider demon threw off the train and tore the dress until the fabric was knee high. He glanced knowingly at the Radio Host.  


“How much time do I have?”  


“Hmmmm…” Alastor pulled up a sleeve and glanced at his watch. “…25 seconds…because for some unfathomable reason I still have feelings for you.”  


“Heh…thanks babe.” A kiss met his cheek.  


“ _*PPPPSCCCCCCHHHHHH* **15!!!!!** ”_  


“O-ok! I’m out!” With that, the spider demon sprinted towards the hotel, nearly pulled the door off the hinges, and darted inside. Alastor took that moment to manifest a much needed pint of beer and swallow half in one gulp. God, this had been a long day.  


“Are…you actually going to hurt him, Al?” Charlie asked. He grinned mischievously around the rim.  


“No. I’ll merely pop behind him from time to time until I decide he’s had enough. I wasn’t joking when I said I still had feelings.”  


“Heh heh…” The princess of Hell nudged him playfully. “That’s kind of mean, but…I think I’ll overlook it this time.”  


“Thank you, dear.” He chuckled, downed the rest of the alcohol, then shooed the cup away. Taking a moment to change into his regular outfit, the Radio Demon summoned his shadow and took a step forward.  


“ _AHHHH, SHIT **AL!** YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A **FUCKING** HEART ATTACK!_” Angel Dust turned and began running the other way, uttering curses as he fled. With an impish chuckle, Alastor leaned against the wall and waited.  


This was going to be very entertaining.


End file.
